


That Uchiha/Senju Lore

by ImTheCaptainNow



Series: Sometimes Evil, Always Bad [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Butsuma is a sucker for that Uchiha evil just like his sons, Condoms, Hate Sex, M/M, Mocking, Painful Sex, Taunting, War starters, somewhat rapey but they like it :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow
Summary: Just a little idea about the relationship between the two warrior clan leaders :3. (Picture inside)
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Uchiha Tajima
Series: Sometimes Evil, Always Bad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fun idea :D..It had to start somewhere right???
> 
> I think Tajima and Butsuma were lovers..this must have happened before the big war, but they were already married, with kids..whilst fighting each other on the battlefields they fell for it..just like Madara and Hashirama and Izuna and Tobirama (in my universe :D).. 
> 
> I think one day, Butsuma displeased his bitter bish Tajima and it resulted in the massive feud between the clans, or something happened that broke their bond..and not even passionate sex could have fixed that :D..yes..it had to be that..nothing else could have happened :D :D.. That is why they were both so fucking pissed when they found out their sons are falling into the trap.. I think they had a strong connection..being very much alike.. but they ended it, plainly because they were too much alike, a.k.a. nobody wanted to apologise :D..
> 
> Whereas in the case of Madara and Hashirama..Hashi knows not to anger his little hedgehog of fury :3, he just smothers him with loooove..and Butsuma wasn't all that lovey....Anywaayyyy..just laying some grounds for possible future shit..maybe..

It was a warm late summer evening, the head of the Senju clan has been summoned to the valley point, some walking distance afar from the Konoha borders. Butsuma received the falcon, knowing damn well who is sending that cursed bird. His rival and mortal enemy, Tajima Uchiha. It read, 'The usual.', and so, Butsuma obliged, out of respect to his opponent. The two respected each other's combat status and ninja skills, to the point when they would occasionally even meet out of the battlefield and continue with the fight, much like live-action chess, the two wanted, needed to go on with the game till the winner is known. Again and again. That all was of course a very well-kept secret, they were both married, with a brood of children each, duties of clan leader... And to imagine someone finding out the two Clan leader rivals are meeting on regular basis to..fight?..or?..

The place was looking like a valley once under deep waters of some ancient waters or oceans of the old world. A desert kind of flora, mostly rocks and gravel, dry prickly bushes everywhere, it was a perfect background for an occasional ~~fuck~~ fight, nobody just wandered there. 

Butsuma was walking through the sun-burnt dried-out thorny shrubs and bushes, emerging through the thickest part only to find his opponent waiting, sitting on a small rocky overhang, swinging his leg childishly.

"Took you long enough.." The Uchiha noted in a superior tone, continuing swinging his leg.

"Uh-..It isn't ten steps from where I live.." Butsuma narrowed his eyes, for now trying to ignore the vision or any questions popping to his head. 

"That's because you live in a swamp...Like a swamp king.. Only, there is no such thing as a swamp king.. so you're just a peasant..swamp-dwelling one," Tajima provoked.

"Hmmmm.." Butsuma exhaled, not willing to give in to the same old digs just yet, "Where is your armour?.. I thought we are here to fight." 

Tajima squinted his eyes at his rival as if he's been waiting just for this question, not even Butsuma himself, solely this question. The corners of his lips curved upwards, his soft wrinkles became more prominent, coupling with that fiendish sly smirk-like expression.

"Fight, hm?.. I thought you said 'Fuck' ....the last time we spoke.."

"-..." Butsuma grabbed onto the thorns, as if totally imbalanced by that word, but not even the pain of the dry hard thorns poking deep into his skin caused him to break away from the point of focus, a silvery foiled funky-coloured condom, tucked in a most obvious manner into the waistband of _that smirking evil prick._

The Senju felt blood rush to his cheeks, watching his opponent part his legs, revealing his hard-on, like a very seductive lizard on the rock, still sat on the sun-warmed spot, still swinging his legs, like a little boy who just got the candy.

"Uhm.." Butsuma cleared his throat, "I..don't recall on that occasion..., but perhaps, I might have.."

"Might have what?" Tajima grinned at Butsuma, receiving a sigh. 

"I might,"...Butsuma fought not to roll his eyes, having to spell it all out to his opponent. "I might have said, ..... **that**." Butsuma finished his statement and closed his eyes, admitting to his own desires, his hand reaching to unclip his arm protectors.

*

Forbidden fruit tastes the ripest, Tajima was forbidden, to be beaten and to be defeated and killed, to be **stopped**..not to be **topped**..not penetrated and made hard love to..not to be filled with semen after a thorough session.

And for the Uchiha, Butsuma was the unwanted, dirty, abolished, undeserving of place among the pure clans. He has been agressively trying to ruin the reputation of the Senju clan, ruin their whole existence, only to end up willingly getting ruined under their leader.

They both wanted it. The blame, the disgust, the longing, the resisting, the falcon carrying the single short note, the initiation, the build up before the meeting, the first looks, the consequent dark shameful feelings of their meetings, it was like a masochistic torture, they wanted to be punished for their desires, for their capital crime, like a serial murderer wants to be caught and punished, yet keeps on repeating the deed, every time a little longer, a little deeper, a bit different, a bit more cunning, it's what made it all so forbidden. The gradual rise in intensity of their sexual passionate duels.

Every meeting was like a special little chapter in addition to the vast saga of their clans. 

*

Tajima only chuckled, feeling the victory emerge from his blatant move, "Ahh," He exhaled in a melodic tone, pleased with himself as he swung down the small rock, watching his opponent taking off his armour, all according to his plan. 


	2. Hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX :D

“Put it on..” Tajima watched his opponent slide on the condom, while he displayed his nude body laid on the ground, using Butsuma’s robes as a sheet, not gonna use his own, obviously..

“I don’t need instructions”..Butsuma muttered, stroking his length a few times with the condom on, dripping over the aromatic oil, making it all slick and lubed. 

“In all honesty, my beloved foe, from my viewpoint, it seems you need instructions to tie your shoelaces.. Your battle near the Tenchi bridge?... A week ago, I believe..That was a beyond-pathetic display...A dishonourable performance…you brought shame on your clan and on our village-”

“Ugh..quiet,” Butsuma ordered, he didn’t need to hear that shit..not now..The whole battle showdown didn’t go as planned. It was the Senju clan that was selected to fight instead of another, more noble clan, which had no such manpower at that stage to answer the battle, so a lot of pressure already hung over Butsuma’s head to deliver good results..

That was when the clans still somewhat fought along each other against common enemies..not just yet against each other…

The Senju knelt down and took Tajima’s legs on his shoulders, guiding his swole tip coated in the thin rubber and glistening with scented oil, it slid in slowly, not on the first try, Tajima wasn’t exactly a stretched out whore and he rarely took it upon himself to be prepped for his enemy, after all that was not his duty...It was Butsuma’s duty, in Tajima’s smug conceited way of thinking, but today there wasn’t much time for any of that..

“Uhn-hell-,” Tajima swallowed, tensing up. Once the thick part of the head passed his rim, he needed some time to adjust.

“Tajima, uh..Do you need more..oil?..”

Tajima just shook his head, unable to speak really. It was quite dull yet striking pain, he breathed through it, forcing himself to take it. Take it with grace.

Some minutes passed and the Uchiha relaxed when he felt the tip rest nicely inside him, he stroked his semi-hard cock slowly, while he continued with his patronizing routine- 

“I saw the reports from the battle..Didn’t your son get scarred pretty badly?.. A shame..tsk tsk- Such a pretty face..like daddy’s…” Tajima grinned, licking his bottom lip

“I said..Shut..UP!!”

“AH-haAA!!!- Aaa-you-FUCKER!!”

Butsuma forced his cock in, causing Tajima to cry out, the latter dug his nails deep into Busuma’s flesh, drawing blood on the sinewy forearms, while his taunting dark tone broke with the pain shot he received in his hole. Butsuma’s large girthy manhood ripping through it, pushing his unprepared walls to spread apart unwillingly, Tajima ran his fingers through his hair, unable to hide the pain this time, he winced- 

“Fuc-k you, son..of a bitch!..h-aa--” Gasping for air-

“You deserve this-” Butsuma hissed out, commenting on the pain he just caused only to be mocked again-

“That's right..I do..So..service your superior-”

“Damn you- you are not better-”

“Oh-..That I am-..And you know it..That's right..You know your place, you dog! ..You..Goddamn..Swamp..Trash!” Tajima was breathing heavily with every word.

“Uh-ghh! I hate you!” Butsuma spat out, he was picking up the pace, sliding in, forcing it through the tightness, trying to force-fuck that bitch Uchiha into silence-

“Yeees, hate me..hahah..Hate me mooore, Butsumaa-samaaa, wrong meee, hahahah,” Tajima trashed himself on the ground under his enemy in an overly theatrical way, mocking Butsuma’s sincere outcry, laughing in his face, he had all the power, “..Ah-yeah..it’s..ah..It’s true, isn't it, Senju?...Ha-ah-you know you belong to the bottom of the chain- ah-n..No..nh..You will never be one of us-”

“Fffck-! Gods!-shut-your foul mouth, Uchiha!” Butsuma couldn't take the provocation anymore.

“AH-ahhn-fuck me- You fucking filthy peasant-That’s all you're good for anyway!” Tajima shouted his order and got flipped around in one quick move, Butsuma’s strong arms handled his lean frame with ease, harshly re-penetrated, Tajima mewled, adjusting, Butsuma still couldn't help but support his opponents smaller, yet athletic chest in a somewhat caring way, hugging him under his neck, while his bottom part started punishing that devil under him, riding that Uchiha heat, fucking that evil and superiority out of him- 

“You're -ah a cheap harlot,-hn Tajim-ah-, A pious whore! Nothing more! Ahh,” Butsuma struggled to maintain his manly stern voice from ending on a moan with every word.

“Hn-mm--mm--mmhhm--mmhhm-” It was when Tajima’s raspy prodding feisty tone changed to this soft gentle melody full of needy whimpers, forced to die out with Tajima’s stubbornly sealed lips, that's when Butsuma knew he was on his shit, pleasing that awful prick just right. 

*

He heard that softness, that other side of this monster of a man, this ruthless warrior murderer, almost his own mirror image, who once was an innocent being..It’s not like Butsuma was any better. He understood that moment of light. When Tajima let go of the pressure he's been put under his whole young and adult life..To succeed or die..To be better than any and all clansmen, to rule over his vast family..The Uchiha heritage..It was here on the dried sunburnt cracks of mud ground that he could be free of it all..Free of the killing..Free of the name he was killing in…Free of his duty..and so was Butsuma..

This sinful liberation..They maybe did no deserve absolution from their sins, from all the killing and blood spill their clans witnessed and participated in, but their past innocence deserved to be reminisced about, even if in such a perverted way. 

*

“I'll fill your ass up with my peasant cum-how about that, Lord Uchiha?! Hah?! You'll need to clean your haughty man-pussy, after I'm done with it, heh.. I'll mark you with my semen-will dirty your pure-bred heat, all high and mighty, hm?! It’ll be aching just for me- You will-...part for me, beg to receive my cum-”

“Hn!! Fuck-yes..Fuck me, B-ah!..Butsu-mah!”

“Mhh-up...lift up..I want to..uh..Let me..please you..” Butsuma heard the snobbish scoff at his sweet proposal, nevertheless, the ‘power bottom’ allowed for the suggestion and arched his hips a little, parting his legs further apart, allowing his enemy to reach between his legs and stroke his neglected length.

“You're..so..”

“-hard,” Tajima ordered the tempo, unable to listen to any more semi-romantic bullshit from his fuck- ~~buddy~~ enemy.

“Mh- yes”...Butsuma moved his hips in harder-

“ **_Hard_ **,” The Uchiha growled out the order as if speaking to a subordinate, Butsuma grit his teeth hearing the tone, he gripped his opponent’s wet cock roughly and started fucking him..hot and hard, much harder, pressing his weight into it- just like requested-

“A--AH-AHH-mm--mHH,” Tajima cried out, bucking under the weight of Butsuma’s stronger build.

“Hard enough, majesty?!” Butsuma shouted as he held Tajima’s hips, railing into him, focused on drawing out the unusually bare soft moans,

_Tajima sounds so vulnerable and..almost innocent..so far from what terrible bastard he actually is..but right now,_ he looked almost boyishly weak, pitiful crying-like expression, holding on a dry grass, tearing it out in chunks, eyes shut, mouth parted, cheeks flushed, almost as if just a one or two moans away from breaking down in tears. It seemed Butsuma’s hard cock was running him deeper in the ground with every thrust, perhaps a bit harder than he requested-

Butsuma admired how beautiful in form his enemy is, his lean well-kept physique almost looked made for this position, so arched, like a cat, receiving the thick cock so well, aching, every muscle had its turn, tensing up and relaxing-

“Ah,-ahh-a-s-ah- can’t...uhn-”

“Eh- I'm...gon- ..want me to?”

“Yea-ah-y-ahh-”

“-make you take it-hn- all?..Is that..what you need?..Hm?” Butsuma grabbed Tajima by the hair, pulling on it a bit-

“Agh- You..know..” Tajima sieved through his teeth, unable to finish the sentence, arching his hips even higher, he looked so in need to finish, to feel his enemy’s bare cock inside. 

Why the condom? Just a little kinky foreplay, really..The two liked to pretend it won't lead to that..but..Butsuma would always empty in.. **always** ..and Tajima would almost always have his load sucked out and swallowed.. **by his servant**..that’s how he saw it.

Butsuma took his cock out and removed the condom, sliding his cock into that soft hole, 

“HAA-A,” he threw his head back, clenching hard on Tajima’s hips, nails deep into his sweat-laced skin, the feel of his enemy, doing him bareback, it was a whole another sin..Whole another eruption of sensations and psychological turn on.

“Ahnn-You..may..ah..” Tajima, in his ever-so-superior-complex-way-of-being, allowed Butsuma to finish his work on him, allowed for him to spill inside-

Butsuma gave few more sensitive strokes, feeling the heat coat him up so nice, he busted inside his enemy cursing out, stroking himself all in, shooting the hot load while Tajima winced and gasped, feeling the warm fluid collect inside-

“Uhn-a-ah..mm-take..it..out..take your filthy cock out- of..me..” Tajima was almost crying, sounding like he was begging to have his ass released from that constant fill, at this point, Butsuma was milking him fast and well..just like he needed. 

The Senju held his palm over Tajima’s lower back, as a dominant gesture, while he stroked his un-submissive enemy, making him cum over his robe and collapse. 

Totally exhausted and over-stimulated, red-faced and trembling, Tajima gave in and fell onto the ground, being followed by Butsuma, who still had his semi-hard cock inside the Uchiha’s bum..

All he could sense was Butsuma’s cologne and his specific scent from the robe under him, reminding him who got him into this state.

Butsuma gently positioned Tajima spasming legs into a nicer position and slowly withdrew his sword from the gaped wound to admire his work, spreading Tajima, who had just enough energy left to glare from beneath his spiky bangs, hating his enemy for touching him, for cumming inside him..hating himself for allowing it..yet his body was so pleased and relieved…

Some filthy Senju had no business touching him in such a derogatory manner, but he was beyond subdued by his orgasm, receiving such hard fucking was what he needed to finally shut up. Fallen from his pretence-grace at last, Tajima simply had no physical power left to stop Butsuma from doing as he pleased.

The Senju spread the nice round bottom, pink-flushed skin from where his thighs would slap onto it, and ran his fingers over that creamed entrance-

“H-uhgn-me-m,” Tajima muttered something inaudible. It almost sounded like “Hug me”, but Butsuma knew better than that. Both still in the heights of their orgasm, he took the chance and ran his finger over the heated pulsing muscle, spreading his semen over it, as if massaging it into the soft structures, as if wanting Tajima to absorb him. He fingered Tajima for a few moments and then it was over.

  
  


“Enough..” Tajima whispered, irritated, back to his usual self..

He slapped off the hands from his ass and stood up abruptly.. He stood over Butsuma who was resigned to the situation..It was always this way..Tajima talking amounts of hurtful shit just to get his enemy into a beast mode, Butsuma ruining his ass thoroughly, filling it up spitefully..The two then had a small window of opportunity to mask their soft sides behind the excuse of orgasm..that's when they'd exchange a few gentle gestures and touches..and then..it was over.. 

Tajima snatched Butsuma’s light green headband, undoing the bow-tie in a swift flick of his thin fingers-

“Uh! What--??”

He used it to wipe off the cum that Butsuma had spread all over his center, as well as his own balls and cock, and then in a very nonchalant way threw the headband over Butsumas head, with cum and sweat and all.. 

“There, suits you..hehehh..”

“Bastard..” Butsuma sneered, gazing angrily up at his opponent.

“Aww..I'm sure the wife will take care of **that** ..and your robe....or maybe you will, hmm?...It might be, that she still remembers what **‘it’** looks like..hahah..Though I doubt it...Would make for a bit of an awkward situation, having to explain how did you cum on your head rather than in her pussy,” Tajima chuckled.

“You're a prick, Uchiha..Speaking with the mouth of a whore, such talk is unbecoming of a clan leader..”

“And you’re just a fucking peasant, who has no way of knowing what a true clan leader is like. Now, go hoe a field or something, or catch some fish, Senju..” Tajima smirked as he climbed up the small rock and collected his gear.

Butsuma shook his head, he felt low, used and...the cruel jabs would get to him at this point.. _So why did he always come when he called?.. Why did he let that twisted fucker always bash his clan and make him feel worthless..less of a man?.._

He stood up, removing the cum soaked headband and tucked it into the loose sleeve of his creased dusted black robe, with Tajima’s cum soaked into it.. _..hmm_ ..he felt his own jizz wet his forearm, cringing a bit at the sensation of being stained by cum all over, having to come home like that, back to his children and wife.. _Such dishonour..such filth._.maybe Tajima’s words were repeated so often to him, he began seeing sense in them..

“For your information, I was victorious on that battlefield..a week ago, surely you read that too,” Butsuma muttered, watching Tajima's fine lean body get clad in his traditional attire.

“Only thanks to your eldest and his Mokuton.. Other than that, you dragged it out nonsensically, almost sacrificing your other son..and for what? So that you can entertain another fool’s strategies?.. You do that a lot..I've noticed that.”

“Clearly..” Butsuma commented sarcastically, noting how much he entertains Tajima's cruelty and disrespect.

“Pche!...You need to be ruthless to stay on top.”

“Even if it means becoming a cruel heartless asshole like you?..And..Once more..I do not need your instructions, you inbred sociopath,” Butsuma spat down at Tajima’s feet, making the latter burst out in laughter-

“Ahahahh-hhahahah, touchy touchyyy....I am going to miss the sour expression you like to conjure whenever I educate you. One day, when I finally end you, I might even frown,” Tajima smirked, “It was a good effort..that battle..for a Senju…” Tajima winked at him and threw a plate of Butsuma’s armour that he's been playing with-

Butsuma caught it clumsily, then he watched Tajima walk off into the woods without another word, opposite where he came from, that's when he noticed a falcon feather with a thin velvet bordeaux ribbon tied onto its base, stuck in the metal bend of two armour plates. Looked almost like some protective talisman.. _or..a bewitched cursed object.._

“Mh..” The Senju snorted and smiled to himself, taking the feather out, he tucked it under his robe, close to his heart. He then began walking through the thick thorny bushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaanks :3 :3 luv u


End file.
